Large Eyes Loving
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Sequel to Large Eyes Crying and 5th in the "Large Eyes" series. At eighteen years old, Wiress has played many roles: student, inventor, tribute, mentor, Capitol wife, and mother. She has also experienced enough hardship to nearly break her. As she prepares to enter the Capitol again, she finds the strength to explore the feelings for her co-inventor that has never left her side.
1. Chapter 1

Wiress smiled as she snuggled further into her blankets. Holding a light well worn light blue kitchen towel, she blinked back tears. _Terrimax would be four and a half._ Thinking about her son, she looked around the small room. There was exactly a foot between her bed and the piece of plywood that divided her area from the rest of the house. _If my son had lived,_ _Beetee would've moved us into another place. Or built an addition to the shed._ A groan came from the other side of the plywood as Wiress quietly padded over to the mat on the floor where Beetee lay tangled in his blankets. "Beetee?" Wiress asked quietly. "Beetee?" She looked into the twenty-six year old inventor's face as he wrinkled his nose in his sleep. With a snort, he opened his eyes.

"Mornin'." He muttered reaching for his glasses.

"Breakfast?" Wiress asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mmkay." Smiling at Beetee, Wiress knew he would only be able to speak in coherent sentences once he was fed. Going over to the kitchen area, Wiress checked the propane levels in the two-burner portable stove before lighting a burner. Placing it on low, she heated a pan before adding a thin slice of butter. Scrambling two eggs from the small fridge, she began breakfast. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing the two metal bowls and plates on the shelves next to the sink versus piled_ in_ the sink. _Beetee remembered -_ Sometimes when he would get absorbed in his inventing, he would forget about housework completely. After cutting some bread and pouring coffee from a coffee maker on the small counter next to the sink, she set breakfast on the wooden table and pulled their stools from the work area of the table to the small eating area. Beetee came out of the bathroom clothed and ready for the day before plopping onto his stool.

"Mm. Thanks, Wiress." Beetee said around his final slice of toast. "Breakfast is good when you cook it."

"Yes, well, you cook too -" Wiress began smiling.

"Oatmeal." Beetee said knowing all that was required was to bring the oatmeal to a boil and then turn off the burner after a few minutes. They looked around the one room shed that served as their living space and invention shop. "Wiress, today we need to have a device for the Victory Tour." Wiress nodded while sipping her coffee. "Do you have it?"

"Yes. And it detects the amounts -" Wiress began as she looked at her notebook on the end of the table.

"Of the types of minerals in the rock." Beetee finished. "Yes, I'll help you explain it." He said meeting the eighteen year old inventor's worried gaze. They would host the newest victor, Brutus during the Victory Tour.

"Beetee, will he come -" Wiress asked looking around the room.

"To the shed? I don't know, Wiress." Finishing her meal quickly, Wiress hastily did the dishes and wiped down the four cubic feet of counter space.

"_Beetee!_" Wiress yelped as she opened the bathroom door to get the mop and bucket. Scowling, she stomped out of the small room before tossing several pairs of Beetee's dirty underwear onto his mat.

"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly knowing she would check under the bathroom mat from now on.

"Wiress, you work on your invention. I'll clean." Wiress nodded before returning to her seat. She smiled watching Beetee sweep the shed and straighten his work space. Though he didn't move as many chairs and piles of books like she did while cleaning, and though he didn't add quite as much soap to the water and rinse out the mop as frequently as she did when moping the tile floor, Wiress was grateful for his help.

Beetee smiled as he watched Wiress put the finishing touches on her invention. For six months after Terrimax's birth, Wiress lay in bed hardly moving or eating and unable to speak. Beetee had watched the fourteen year old girl nearly wither away. Every day he told her not to give up and that Panem needed her inventions. Slowly, she regained her strength and desire to invent. Her major setbacks centered around the Games where the two mentors were forbidden to travel to the Capitol to help their tributes yet forced to watch them die in the bloodbath year after year. At age sixteen, Wiress submitted her first invention in two years. Now, at age eighteen Wiress pressed on with her inventing to give herself a purpose, and to show the Capitol that they couldn't take her down. Though she wasn't quite the bubbly giggling energetic tween that had wished him well in his Games, she had an energy and perseverance of a different sort that he still loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of soft humming filled the air as Wiress polished the hand-held unit that measured the various minerals in the rocks of District Two. Her humming was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Carpenter and Tesla. I will accompany you to the Justice Building." A Peacekeeper said gruffly. Placing the unit in a small cloth bag, Wiress stood up shakily. Beetee came to her side and took her hand.

"We're ready." Beetee announced.

"Let's go." The Peacekeeper walked the two inventors to the Justice Building where Brutus would address the crowd. Beetee winced as Wiress' fingernails dug into his skin.

"Wiress -" Beetee gasped. "Your fingers." Closing her eyes briefly, Wiress allowed a small whimper to escape. "Hey, we just have to do this and then go back to the shed."

"Humph." The Peacekeeper grunted. "You two are the only victors who live in a shed, did you know that?" Resisting the urge to glare at him, Beetee said nothing and continued walking down the sidewalk with Wiress in tow.

"And now, the Victors of District Three will present you with a gift for District Two!" Olivia the new escort trilled on stage. Smiling at the two inventors, she beckoned for Wiress and Beetee to come forward.

"This is a mineral analyzer." Wiress explained placing her invention in Brutus' large thick hands. "The electrodes are placed on the rock and can measure the mineral composition based on -"

"Based on the voltage readings." Beetee finished before Wiress hastily stepped back from the burly Victor.

"Thanks." Brutus grunted before shoving the machine unceremoniously into his escort's hands. "Happy Hunger Games, District Three!" He roared into the microphone to scattered applause. Muttering about a puny district stuck between the Career districts, he marched off stage with his escort.

"Now, there is an additional reason we invited Mr. Beetee Tesla and Miss Wiress Carpenter to take the stage during this Victory Tour!" Olivia squealed into the microphone. _This is new._ Beetee thought frantically. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as Wiress wrapped his hand in a bone-crushing grip. "Miss Carpenter has been working hard to learn _all about_ engineering and has invented some lovely pieces for the citizens of Panem!" _Yeah, the_ _Capitol_ _citizens of Panem,_ Beetee seethed. "Therefore, she and Beetee have not been able to mentor! Well, we are pleased to announce that they will once again accompany _your_ tributes to the Capitol! Now, isn't that exciting?" The citizens applauded out of obligation seconds before Olivia escorted a stone-faced Beetee and a trembling Wiress off the stage.

"Wiress? Wiress, look at me. Look. At. Me." Beetee pleaded grasping the young lady's shoulders. Fear-filled large eyes met his. "They will _not_ hurt you again." Picking her up, Beetee carried her away from the stage.

"Mr. Tesla! Come back!" Olivia cried. "We wish for you to join us at the Mayor's house!"

"Wiress is sick! Stomach bug." Beetee called quickly before nearly running with her back to the shed. "Wiress. Wiress." He whispered as he lay her on her bed. "You need to stay with me. Stay with us, ok?" She slowly blinked before curling into a ball. Beetee covered her with her blankets before rubbing her back slowly. Holding her hand, he reminded her of the inventions she submitted to the patent office over the past two years. "Don't slip away, Wiress. Don't let them win." He whispered. "You're stronger than they want to believe. Don't let them win. I'm right here with you." A tear slid down Beetee's cheek as he gazed into the sad pale face - into large sorrow filled eyes that had seen too much in eighteen short years. "Wiress, I am here for you. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I love you." _Beetee's mouth went dry as Wiress stiffened under his touch. "Wiress?"

"Love -" Wiress whispered through fresh tears. "In - the Capitol - they always said -" Heart pounding, Beetee mentally kicked himself. _Now fix it, genius!_ His brain chided.

"Wiress - I - I would never hurt you. Not like them. They never loved you. They never even knew you." Beetee seethed. At his angry tone, Wiress curled tighter into a ball under her covers. "Wiress," Beetee began in a softer tone. "Wiress, Do you remember when you were ten?" A small nod. "Do you remember walking with me to the Engineering Academy? After you got your acceptance letter?" Another nod. "Wiress, you were the little sister I never had. You were the one I wanted to protect. You're my co-inventor. You're my friend. Wiress, I - I want to protect you, look after you, invent with you by my side. That's what I mean when I said - when - I say - I love you." Large eyes brimming with tears focused on Beetee's face. "You don't have to say anything." Beetee whispered. "I know it's a lot." As he stood up, he felt a tug on his hand.

"Stay." Wiress whispered, her two smaller hands grasping his. "Stay."

"I will, squirt." Beetee said using Wiress' pet-name from her childhood. "I think I have to change first." After changing into an old t-shirt and shorts, Beetee turned out the main lights activating the small night-light in the corner of the shed. Wiress hummed a content tune as Beetee slid under the covers next to her.

"Beetee." Wiress whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "My Beetee."

"I'm right here, Wiress. Always." Beetee whispered before kissing her cheek.

"My Beetee - safe." Wiress whispered before a small smile played on her lips as she fell asleep.

The next day, Wiress woke up to sunlight filtering in through the soot covered window. Wondering why she felt so warm, she opened her eyes. Her face was pressed into pale skin and her heart beat in tune with her co-inventor's. "Beetee." She whispered against his neck. Looking up, she smiled realizing he fell asleep with his glasses on. "You slept with -" She straightened the wire frames on his face.

"Mmf -" Beetee groaned before opening his eyes. "Wiress." He muttered. "Sleep ok?" Nodding, Wiress slowly peeled her arms away from his middle. "Whazzgoinon?" Beetee muttered sitting up and straightening his glasses.

"Breakfast." Wiress giggled staring up at him.

"Wires." Beetee groaned. "My turn." Ignoring the giggling from the bed, Beetee stumbled toward the kitchen and began making the oatmeal. Even in his bleary-eyed state, he was able to time the oatmeal and the coffee so that he was pouring two mugs seconds before filling two well used metal bowls with breakfast. "Wire!" He called.

"Thank you." Wiress said as she sat down. Nodding, Beetee gulped his coffee and began shoveling oatmeal into his mouth. After releasing a belch followed by a satisfied sigh, Beetee stretched.

"So, Wiress - ah - how are you this morning?" Beetee asked.

"Fine." Wiress said before eyeing Beetee's empty mug and bowl. "You enjoyed -" She began before Beetee belched again.

"Sorry - I think I drank my coffee too quickly. Yeah, I enjoyed breakfast." Wiress nodded in satisfaction. "Wiress, you only ate half." He reminded her as she mindlessly stirred her half-eaten oatmeal.

"I'm still thinking about -" Wiress began before looking out the window toward the city square where she had met the newest victor.

"Yesterday?" Beetee asked as Wiress slowly nodded. "Wiress, I know you don't want to go to the Capitol. Wires, I don't. Because they took everything from us."

"Not - everything." Wiress began before hesitantly reaching for his hands across the table. "Not - you." Beetee stared into her face puzzled. Gazing into her eyes, he could tell she was working something out in the same way she worked out electric circuits and mechanical features of her inventions. "Beetee," She paused as she gazed into his eyes behind his glasses. "They will not take me. Like that. Again." Beetee nodded to show he was listening. "Because I will have - someone."

"Who?" Beetee asked thrown off guard.

"My Beetee Tesla." Wiress gasped as Beetee pulled his hands from her grasp.

"_No, Wiress!_" Beetee snapped knocking over his stool as he snapped to his feet. "NO! I will NOT BE A CAPITOL SIDE-SHOW!" He roared before grabbing his notebook and bolting out the door. As he ran down the street, he could hear Wiress calling to him.

"BEETEE! BEETEE!" Her pain filled cries for him rang in his ears even as he approached the factory hub where the noise of drills, gears, and the hum of electricity was nearly deafening.

Collapsing by one of the factories, Beetee opened his notebook and stared at his inventions with his mind reeling from the breakfast conversation. _Wires!_ He cursed internally. He knew what happened to couples in the Capitol spotlight. Even if their relationship had began with something real, soon it was as empty as the candy colored floss that was Capitol society and entertainment. He didn't want that for Wiress. Not after what she went through. He wanted her to experience love - true genuine deep love. He wanted her to be in a relationship because she wanted to, not out of duress. As the bells in the factories rang signaling the end of the workday, Beetee began walking back home. He hoped his thoughts were coherent enough to explain to Wiress. Taking a deep breath, he rehearsed the apology that had been in the works for the last fifteen minutes. Opening the door, he looked around the shed. Wiress' inventing materials were spread on the tables, but one of her notebooks was missing. Thinking she must have put it away, he checked her 'bedroom' assuming she was curled under her covers taking a nap. However, the covers were thrown back from the morning. Knocking on the bathroom door, Beetee got no answer. Opening the door, he looked in at no one. Fighting panic, Beetee checked the tables the bookshelves, the front door, the small kitchen counter, and even the top of his dresser for a note. Nothing. Shaking, Beetee sank to the floor as panic took over. _  
_

Wiress had left the shed without a note, and no one had tracked him down saying she was looking for him. She had simply run away.


	4. Chapter 4

"BEETEE! BEETEE!" Wiress screamed as she ran behind him out of the shed. "BEETEE!" After the third attempt to call for him with no answer, Wiress ran back inside the shed and slammed the door closed. Her body rack with sobs, she threw herself onto Beetee's mat. Her face was pressed into his blanket as she breathed his scent and soaked the material with her tears. _Why didn't he want it to work?_ She asked herself. _Why was he so -_ Sitting up as her tears slowed, she looked around again. After an hour, Beetee hadn't returned, so Wiress gathered some notebooks and grabbed her key. She would escape the shed, escape Beetee, and escape the pressing problem of returning to the Capitol. Walking to the Engineering Academy, she checked in at the front desk.

"Lab four is open, dear. We've left some equipment for you." The practical education director said smiling at her alumnus. "You haven't been in for a while. Inventions keeping you busy?"

"Yes." Wiress said. After she returned to District Three, Beetee had suggested this community service project of repairing the Engineering Academy's lab equipment to get her back into inventing. Over the last year, she had come in to her alma mater to fix equipment every other month.

"Does Beetee want to come in to help fix our equipment?" Shrugging, Wiress walked to the lab and began repairing a large engine that would power a conveyor belt at a factory. She chuckled as she found someone's failed homework assignment crunched between the gears. Coming during class periods assured her she wouldn't see students that might become potential tributes. Staying after school let out gave her that same assurance. At seven thirty in the evening, the practical education director knocked on the door to the lab. "Alright, dear, it's beginning to get dark. Thank you for your help. I know you and Beetee are quite busy with your own work."

"Yes -" Wiress began. "It helps me - also." She admitted.

"You take care now." Nodding, Wiress left the building and returned to the shed.

"Wiress!" Beetee gasped as she opened the door. Beetee was on his knees scouring the floor looking for any lost or misplaced note. "Where were you?"

"The Academy. Fixing -" She stared at Beetee groping around on the floor.

"I was looking for a note." Beetee explained. "Why didn't you leave a note?"

"You left -" Wiress began before blinking back tears. As strong arms encircled her waist, she buried her face into Beetee's shirt and cried. "Why?" Beetee's heart broke as he looked into large eyes reflecting hurt.

"Because - I was scared." Beetee sighed. "Wiress, I know it was a cowardly thing to do - run away from you."

"Why were you -" Wiress paused looking down at her plate before meeting Beetee's gaze. "Scared?"

"Because, Wiress. I don't want the Capitol to force us into a relationship. If we - if - I do ask for you to be my girlfriend - my fiance - my wife someday - I want it to be real. Not just for show. I don't want it to be another thing they can play with." To show her understanding, Wiress reached across the table and grasped his hand.

"Yes - me too." Wiress whispered. "Bee -" She gulped and looked into his face that showed concern. "Beetee - I am not afraid for you to ask -" Breaking their grasp, Beetee walked over to Wiress' chair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders before resting his cheek atop her head.

"I know. I can tell." Beetee murmured.

"And I know you wanted - for a long time -" Slowly, Wiress leaned her head back so her nose brushed Beetee's.

"I know, honey." Beetee whispered, his breath tickling Wiress' lips. "But, take it slow. Do what your heart says."

"You too." Wiress whispered as Beetee gulped realizing how close his lips were to hers. Nudging her nose gently, he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I will, Wiress. I will. Because my heart wants to do what is best for you. Always."

* * *

Yup. Short chapter, but nerdy cuteness needs its own chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Life at Inventions Incorporated returned to its usual pace a week after Brutus' visit. Wiress hummed as she fitted a gear into place for her prototype model of a digging machine for District One. "Wiress?" Beetee asked. He smiled as her large eyes met his. "When you're done, can you run to the market center for me?"

"For wire?" Wiress asked.

"Ah - yeah - and - gears, I guess." He blushed as Wiress giggled at him across the table.

"You usually have a precise list -" Wiress began looking at him puzzled.

"Oh yes, here it is." Beetee said pulling a sheet of paper out of his notebook. "I'll give you some money out of my fund." Nodding, Wiress put the paper in her pocket before returning to her work.

"Beetee, I'm leaving -" Wiress began two hours later. After changing from a button-up shirt and cargo pants into a dark green knit dress, grey tights, black mid-calf boots, and her black heavy coat, she took her cloth shopping bag and the bag of Beetee's money set aside for this excursion. Humming, she left the shed and began thinking about how the different components would be incorporated into Beetee's invention. Over the years, they began to play a game called "Guess where I'll put it." Grinning, she knew Beetee would spread the purchases across the metal table, and Wiress would need to guess where each component would be used.

As she thought about their little game, she thought more about _them._ Since the age of ten, Wiress had known Beetee as a protective older-brother type figure. As a ten year old, she had a school-girl crush on him. Notions of a fluffy love-story were shattered at age thirteen when she was taken over and over by Capitol men. In her broken state, she viewed Beetee as her strength - the one who was determined to put her pieces together. However, she wondered if she was too broken to return the love he had given over the years.

She reached a large shed labeled WALPart. The name was short for Warehouse Altered and Liquidated Parts. Basically, any piece of machinery that became obsolete was shipped there for dismantling. The parts were then sold to the rest of the District. Wiress and Beetee were perhaps their biggest customers. "Hello there, Wiress!" One of the many salespeople said. "What are we getting today?" Wiress smiled and showed her the list. "Well, I'm sure you know your way around, dear." Humming, Wiress picked her purchases and paid for them. Walking back, she stopped by the bakery to get a bag of rolls.

"Oh, Beetee forgot the rolls?" The baker asked chuckling. "He was in here earlier." He added answering the confused look Wiress gave him.

"Yes - he must've forgot -" Wiress mused before returning to the shed. "Beetee, did you forget -" Wiress began as she opened the door. However, her thoughts trailed off as she observed the inside of the invention shed. The overhead lights were dimmed and the wooden table was completely cleared of their books and papers. A lamp with a stained-glass shade was in the center along with a boquet of fabric flowers in a glass vase. Beetee was dressed in black slacks and a button-down light blue shirt. His back was toward the door as he finished cooking by the stove. Placing spaghetti and tomato sauce on two new ceramic plates, he brought the meal to the table. "Oh -" Wiress gasped.

"I had to get you out for a bit so I could work on my surprise. Dinner is served, my dear." Beetee said smiling. Coming to the door, he closed it before helping Wiress out of her coat. Taking the rolls, he put several in a basket lined with a simple cloth napkin. He returned to Wiress and took her by the hand to escort her to the table.

"Oh - Beetee -" Wiress managed to stammer as she sat on her stool. Beetee sat down and reached across the table to take her hands in his. "Thank you. It's so - lovely." Beetee's heart melted as Wiress smiled at him. Her face lit up in happiness like he hadn't seen in years.

"Wiress, you are a special person and I've known that for a long time. I would like this to be our first date. As boyfriend and girlfriend." Beetee said gazing into her large eyes filled with awe.

"Yes, Beetee." Wiress said smiling. She blushed. "I always thought - you were cute." Beetee chuckled as they began eating. "You still are."

"I never stopped seeing you as beautiful. From the moment you came to see me off to the Capitol when you were ten until now." Beetee admitted as Wiress smiled. As they ate, small glances and smiles were exchanged from across the table. They continued smiling at each other as Beetee took their plates and did the dishes. Later, as they sat on Beetee's mat with his back to the metal wall and Wiress curled up in his lap, they continued getting to know each other.

"Favorite color?" Wiress asked as Beetee stroked her hair.

"Favorite color, hm? You know, I can't believe we never asked each other these before. Black." Beetee answered. "The color of dreamless sleep. And the color of your hair." Wiress giggled. "You?"

"So many." Wiress whispered. "Color - light - happiness." She sighed pressing her face against Beetee's chest.

"That's good to know." Beetee murmured. "Are you falling asleep already, my dear?" He chuckled watching her doze in his arms.

"I forgot how this feels -" Wiress began. "Safe." Carefully, Beetee set her on her bed. Stripping down to his boxers and undershirt, he climbed under the covers before she buried her face in his chest.

"Wiress, do you think you'll like being my girlfriend?" Beetee asked as he held her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes." Wiress whispered. "Very much." As she drifted off to sleep, Beetee placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I like being your boyfriend very much already." Beetee whispered as he fell asleep next to the young lady he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Wiress smiled as she snuggled with Beetee on his mat. They smiled at each other as they watched a DVD on Beetee's laptop computer that was on a new small table. Steven Hawking was narrating a documentary on quantum physics. "Maybe you could invent a particle accelerator." Beetee suggested.

"Mmm - but what would I do with -" Wiress asked as she looped her arm around Beetee's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Research." Beetee explained.

"And what would _you do -_" Wiress asked curiously.

"I'd just brag to the whole District Three and country of Panem that my girlfriend was a quantum physics researcher." Beetee chuckled. He kissed his blushing girlfriend on the forehead. "My smart beautiful sweet Wiress." Beetee whispered, his nose brushing her porcelin cheek before he kissed her again as his arms wrapped tighter around her middle.

"Bee -" Wiress whispered nestling her head under his chin and holding him close. "My smart kind strong Beetee helped -" She smiled at Beetee's chuckle. After two weeks of 'dating', Wiress was able to let her guard down. "My Beetee - been with me through it all -" She let a tear fall from her cheek and shivered when Beetee kissed its path from her cheek to her eye.

"And who saw _your_ strength through it all. Your strength, Wiress." As Wiress turned to look into Beetee's strong dark eyes behind his glasses, she felt his breath on her lips. Her heartbeat quickened as she calculated the mere centimeters that separated his lips from hers.

"Beetee -" She breathed. "A kiss -" Trembling, she leaned foward into his embrace. Her lips tingled as they met his and she sighed enjoying his kiss that was slow and gentle.

"Wiress." Beetee breathed as they kissed again. "Mm, I could get used to this." He was soon lost in the gentle kisses and the warm embrace of his girlfriend. Looking at the DVD, he realized it was almost finished. "Bed time?" Wiress nodded. Letting her use the bathroom, first, he put the DVD away and closed his computer. After Wiress was in her pajamas, Beetee brushed his teeth before slipping under the covers next to his large-eyed girlfriend.

"You don't use -" Wiress giggled looking toward the piece of plywood next to her bed.

"My mat." Beetee finished as he took his glasses off to put on the windowsill. "No. Shall we give it away?" Wiress shrugged. "That's ok. When you're ready."

"I - I don't want -" Wiress whispered before burying her face into her pillow to muffle her sobs. She was comforted by a strong hand rubbing her shoulders before Beetee pulled her close.

"The Capitol finding out? About us? Sweetie, I know. I know you don't. But I know we both want to walk down the streets of our District holding hands. I want to go into a flower shop and ask for flowers for my girlfriend. And I want to ask around to see if we can get us a more comfortable bed." He smiled as he heard a small giggle.

"But - we have to be - in - less than six months." Wiress stammered knowing she wanted - no, needed to be fully and legally Beetee's by the start of the Victory Tour.

"We'll be together, Wire." Beetee whispered reassuringly. Looking into her scared large eyes, he blinked back tears. "Sweetie, what are you worried about?"

"Married." Wiress whispered. "So - they - won't - take -" Holding his sobbing Wiress close to him, Beetee sighed. Even after four years, the Capitol still had its hold on her. Though he wanted to declare to the world that she was his, he wondered how strong a vow, a ring, and a piece of paper were against the Capitol. Would they really pull her from him again? He wanted to enjoy this time together of being themselves without others' prying eyes. "Am - I forcing you - like -" She gulped. "Like they did - me?"

"No." Beetee whispered. "No, not at all, Wiress sweetie. I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"I - too -" Wiress breathed before closing her eyes and snuggling deeper into Beetee's embrace. "Love." Warmth filled Beetee's heart before he fell asleep dreaming about a life where they could be together and have their happy ending.

* * *

A/N: Just a short chappie to let you all know I'm here. Have a new job on top of school, so yeah. That's been keeping me busy!


	7. Chapter 7

"BEETEE!" Opening the bathroom door, Wiress scowled smelling the burnt pancakes from the frying pan on the stove. She watched in apprehension as Beetee turned off the stove and poured his coffee from his mug on the table onto the burning mess in the now ruined frying pan. "BEETEE! FIRE!"

"Yes, Wiress, I know!" Beetee yelped grabbing the fire extinguisher from under the sink. Aiming for the base of the flames, he sprayed the pan. Coughing and sputtering, he opened the window near the kitchen. Huffing, Wiress opened the three other windows in the shed.

"C'mon, Wire, let's get some fresh air." Beetee muttered as he tugged on his coat. A light February rain was falling.

"Wait." Wiress commanded. She checked the work area. Luckily, no smoke or burnt food stained her notebooks. Just to play safe, she tucked them under her coat as Beetee helped her tug on her rain gear.

"Just around the block. Let the place air out." Beetee said taking her hand.

"Beetee, you weren't watching -" Wiress scolded.

"The stove. I'm sorry." Beetee muttered. "Wiress? Dear?" He paused and turned toward Wiress as they leaned against the brick wall of a nearby factory. "Forgive me?"

"You could've burnt my -" Wiress gestured to the bulge in the front of her jacket where her notebooks were nestled safe between her sweater and coat.

"Your notebooks. I know." He relented knowing the fastest route to resolution was to admit he was wrong.

"_No, _Beetee, our shop, our things - our - what we have - of us." Wiress yelled.

"Wiress -" Beetee began before being silenced by Wiress shaking her head and waging her finger at him.

"Everything, Beetee! You - could've burnt it all - shed, machines, you - and my heart." Wiress whispered.

"Your - heart?" Beetee asked puzzled.

"You. Are. My heart." Wiress whispered. "The shed. Is you too." Beetee nodded.

"Oh." Beetee whispered looking into large eyes that still shone with mixed emotions, Beetee sighed as his girlfriend stared pleadingly at him. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks knowing the morning work crews were gawking at the two most famous inventors in the district having an argument of sorts. Staring at the color in Wiress' cheeks contrasted with her large dark eyes and flowing black hair, Beetee realized Wiress was cute even when she was upset. More importantly, he knew she demanded a response. Therefore, he did the only sensible thing: wrapping his arms around Wiress' middle, he pulled her close. Moving his hands from her waist to her cheeks, he cupped her chin in his palms and tilted her face upwards. Their lips brushed for a milisecond before Wiress was enveloped in his warm kisses.

"I love you, Wiress." Beetee whispered.

"Beetee - mmm - BEETEE!" Wiress yelped pulling away.

"What - What - dear?" Beetee stammered as Wiress pulled away.

"In - public -" Wiress gasped. Several passers-by chuckled.

"I always figured those two would fall in love." A woman said to her co-worker as they entered the nearby factory.

"Do you mind?" Beetee asked nervously. To his surprise, Wiress shrugged.

"No." Wiress giggled before pecking him on the cheek. "But let's go home -" Wiress tugged on his sleeve to coax him back toward the shed.

"More kissing?" Beetee asked hopefully earning an eye-roll from his sweet girlfriend.

"No! Breakfast!" Wiress yelped as she pulled open the door. "You still cook." Eyeing the stove warily, Beetee pulled the milk out of the refrigerator. Filling the two metal bowls with cereal, he served his giggling girlfriend who was at the table waiting for her meal. "Oh, Beetee." Wiress giggled before eating her meal. "Now you are afraid to cook." In response, Beetee blushed a dark crimson.

"Let's take a day off." Beetee suggested after he did the dishes. Wiress gazed at him intrigued. "I was thinking, maybe we could get some things for the shed."

"Curtains?" Wiress asked hopefully. "And maybe -" Following her gaze, Beetee looked at the worn blanket covering her - their bed.

"Blankets?" Beetee asked as Wiress nodded eagerly. "Ok, dear." He said grabbing his coin bag jingling with Panem Monetary Units. Following him smiling, Wiress wore her small purse over her jacket as the two inventors left the shop.

Beetee's heart skipped a beat as he felt small fingers against his as Wiress laced their grip together. "Wire -" Beetee asked as Wiress hummed happily swinging their entwined hands back and forth.

"Beetee - we're making a home." Wiress whispered happily.

"Yes, we are." Beetee agreed as they entered the home improvement store.

"Hello, Beetee." Steve, the store manager said as he placed boxes of lightbulbs on a shelf. "How's that new surge protector working in that power strip we installed along the wall?"

"Good. Fine." Beetee said before feeling a tug on his hand. "I think we're going to look at - something - over there." He pointed in the direction where Wiress was eagerly tugging. Looking to his left, he saw the home decor section where cans of paint, curtains, linens, and other household accessories were sold.

"Yes, you are." Steve said chuckling looking at the young twenty-something inventor. "You let her have her fun, ok, kiddo. Your best friend are the words, 'yes, dear.'"

"Thank you." Beetee said to the middle-aged man who waved them off. "Though you didn't need any encouragement." He muttered as Wiress eagerly pulled him toward the curtains section.

"Oh -" Wiress gasped running her hands through a navy blue set of curtains.

"Those look nice." Beetee said midly. Pulling her tape measure and a small notebook out of her purse, Wiress measured the curtain length and compared it to her notes.

"Yes. For the bedroom." Wiress replied.

"We have a bedroom?" Beetee asked.

"Yes." Wiress insisted showing Beetee a drawing in her notebook. He recognized the layout of the shed with the kitchen and work areas sketched out. His area where his mat was appeared to be converted into a reading nook with beanbag chairs surrounded by an L shaped bookshelf. "The plywood -"

"The plywood would be the back of a shelf." Beetee said, the lights coming on. "And the bookshelf would run along the back wall. Wiress, I like it!"

"Good. I'll get the curtains and towels then we get the wood -"

"To make the shelves." Beetee said. "Well, I could get the wood." Beetee suggested looking at the multicolored items in the housewares section puzzled.

"Take this, and I want to see your items -" Wiress began.

"Yes, before we check out. I know, dear." Beetee muttered. Tearing off the drawing, she sent Beetee on his way before going back to decorating. After choosing the curtains, she picked forest green blankets and lighter green sheets. She found some purple bath towels for herself and replaced Beetee's ratty black towels with softer brown ones. Meeting Beetee in the lumber aisle, they went over her drawing, her calculations for the bookshelf, and the amount of lumber Beetee had picked up before they headed for the checkout lane.

"Well, it's nice to see you two are redecorating." The woman said. "I mean, goodness, I know you live in the invention shop, but this will definitely make it homey."

"Her idea." Beetee said simply causing Wiress to beam as she set a handful of coins on the counter. Beetee maintained a smile even as he emptied almost his entire bag of coins.

"Thank you, dears. You two come again soon."

After unloading the cart they rented to take the items back to the shed, the two got to work. Wiress hung the curtains and replaced the bedding and towels. Walking over to the Community Home, she gave the items that could be re-used to the staff. Using Beetee's bath towels as rags, she gave his former sleeping area a good dusting and washing before helping him build their reading nook. The beanbag chairs would be purchased at a later date, so for now, Beetee's mat was in the center of the area. As the sun went down, the two inventors placed their books on the shelves and admired the shelving space elsewhere that was free for notebooks or small models of machines in progress.

"Oh, Beetee," Wiress whispered wrapping her arms around her boyfriend as they stood in the middle of the shed. "We're home." Chuckling, Beetee kissed the top of her forehead.

"Yes, we've lived in the invention shop for four years." Beetee remarked.

"No, Beetee," Wiress began. "Before, we were just - two inventors here. Now -" She paused before taking his hand. "Now we're us. Home. Together."

"I know." Beetee whispered before kissing her gently. "I know what you mean, Wire. We were like friends who were roomates and co inventors and people who took care of each other, but now, love has been added to that equation."

"Makes it stronger." Wiress whispered before getting lost in Beetee's hugs and touch. "You plus me plus love." She whispered around their shared kisses. "This equals home."


End file.
